


Keeping You Forever

by Pacey1927



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, GW2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacey1927/pseuds/Pacey1927
Summary: Guess who comes to rescue when Frannie needs a babysitter?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145
Collections: Gallavich Week 2020





	Keeping You Forever

1\. 1:20 PM  
Ian Gallagher was on the top of the world. His crazy life had finally begun to settle down. He was a married man now. The wedding six months ago seemed to finally cement something in that messed up head of his. He was worthy of his crazy southside trash, man of his dreams, Mickey Milkovich. He didn’t even regret his incarceration much these days. Yeah, he made mistakes with that whole “Gay Jesus” thing, but that led Mickey back to him. It also led to the best possible outcome for Mickey. He had to do some time, sure, but he was able to stop running and ended up getting a lesser prison sentence than he had originally. Sure, he still looked behind him all the time and was a bit jumpy when they were out in public. He was sure there were mafia hitmen looking for him around every corner, but Ian thought they might have actually moved on.  
The only true regret Ian had was losing his EMT position after his conviction. But a couple of weeks ago things changed on that front too. His parole officer found out about a new Chicago based program for rehabilitated offenders. Ian would work hand in hand with certified EMTs, back on the ambulance and helping people again. The pay wasn’t as good as it had been but if he successfully completed two years on the program and passed a recertification he could maybe end up as a real EMT again.  
“You ready to get outta here?” Mickey asked, interrupting Ian’s thoughts as he walked into the kitchen. Ian put his plate and glass into the sink. Ian’s first shift on the ambulance began in a couple hours and Ian needed to buy some new boots first. He couldn’t help the huge grin on his face as he stared at his husband.  
“What the fuck is wrong with your face man,” Mickey grumbled, “it is just shoes, cheesy motherfucker.”  
Then Mickey pulled Ian close, backing Ian into the sink and spoke softly, “I know man, I’m proud of you. Knew you were meant for big things.” He kissed him once, softly. Then Ian pulled Mickey’s face to his again, more deeply.  
“We don’t have time for that man, but you better come home ready to go at it. None of that being too tired from working bullshit. You don’t let me get away that crap,” Mickey said, pulling away.  
“Sure, Mickey. I never hear you complaining after your shifts. What the fuck dirty ass thoughts roll around in your head all night while you’re loading those trucks?”  
Mickey smirked back at Ian, raising an eyebrow. They both knew what Mickey was thinking about, who Mickey was thinking about, when he worked his parole board approved position at the warehouse.  
They started out the front door to the car. “Seriously though. Did you get everything turned in for the learning center?” Ian asked.  
It was an ongoing conversation the two of them had lately. Where were their lives headed now? How could they stay on the right path and be upstanding Southside citizens? They had to stay clean. There were too many years spent away from each other in the past and neither had any desire to be wretched apart again.  
“Still don’t know if I can do it. Its’ been years since I was in school. Hell, I fucking sucked at it back then”.  
“You didn’t even try back then Mickey. You were too busy skipping school to sell drugs and steal from convenience stores”-  
“Fuck, those were the days.”

2\. 2:33 PM

Ian’s phone rang just as they were heading back inside the house. Mickey listened with half-hearted interest as he unlocked the door and they walked into the unusually quiet house.  
“No can-do Debs,” Ian said into the phone. “I leave in like fifteen minutes for work. Yeah that’s today. Try Liam? Oh, ok. How about Carl. Yeah, I wouldn’t really leave him with Frannie that long either. I don’t know what to tell you then…”  
“I’ll do it,” Mickey said.  
Ian looked over at Mickey, “Debs is trying to find someone to keep Frannie tonight. She won’t be able to get her until morning.”  
“I caught that genius. I’ll do it. I don’t work tonight, and I’ll stay here and watch her.”  
Ian was caught off guard. Mickey didn’t have experience with little kids. He’d told Ian on their wedding day that he didn’t want any of his own, only acquiescing when Ian mentioned that he would like a couple. They hadn’t spoken of kids since, but the thought of them still lingered, one more of Ian’s half dared for wishes.  
“Frannie’s five, Mick. You’ll have to feed her and play with her. You can’t just plop her in front of a tv for that long.”  
Mickey glared at Ian, “I’ll figure it out, how hard can it be? Don’t mean I’m going to turn into Mary Poppins or nothing.”  
Ian shrugged and went back to the call, a hint of surprise in his voice, “Mickey will watch her. Yeah, whenever you get back here with her. I know. I am too. Ok bye.”  
Mickey had begun walking toward the kitchen and Ian grabbed for his hand to lead him towards him.  
“Offering to watch Frannie is really nice, but I’m warning you now that you’ve probably started something. Debbie is always looking for someone to watch her and you’ll be on the list now.”  
Mickey acted nonchalant. Debbie was family. Frannie was family. THIS was his family now and honestly had been for years back.  
“Not a big deal. It’s just a kid man. I was probably going to hang around here tonight anyway waiting for your ass to hurry home and take care of MY ass.”  
And there was that big, goofy grin of Ian’s again.  
“Getting in some practice for our future kids too,” Ian smiled.

3\. 4:45 PM  
Mickey and Frannie sat staring at each other. He was on the couch and she was on the chair, her short legs dangling. Debbie had left minutes ago and already Mickey was at a loss. Frannie was a quiet kid anyway and Mickey didn’t know how to talk to a five-year-old.  
“Wanna watch tv?”, Mickey asked, eager to turn it on and get rid of the silence. He didn’t care much for awkward silence.  
“Ok,” she said and moved over to sit beside her uncle. Mickey used the remote to cycle through shows. Not that movie, bad language. Not that show, lots of blood.  
“What do you watch anyway?” he asked her.  
“I like the doggy on Paw Patrol,” she said, eyes wide.  
“What Patrol?”  
“Paw. Like doggy feet.”  
“I have no clue what that is kid, but let’s see if I can find it.” Mickey fumbled around for a ridiculously long time trying to find the show.  
“And you watch this show on tv?” he asked.  
“Every day,” she answered.  
He gave up panic searching the tv and checked on his phone to find out what channel it was on. That didn’t help because when he checked for it on the tv it seemed to be shown mostly early in the day. He tried calling Liam but didn’t get an answer. Debbie wouldn’t be answering while she was on her date and Ian was at work. Kev and Vi! They had kids!  
He called the Alibi Room and when Kev answered Mickey got straight to the point. “Where the fu..”, Crap. Frannie was staring at him again with those big eyes, “Ok, how can I find some goofy kiddie show called Paw Patrol? I checked the tv and I can’t find it.”  
“Aw man, my kids loved that show a couple years ago. Cute little police and fire dogs. Didn’t really picture that being your thing Mickey. Huh, the more you know”.  
“Cut it out man, I’m watching Frannie and she wants this show.”  
“Have you never heard of YouTube? I’m sure there are a bunch of episodes on there. Let her watch on your phone,” Kev explained.  
Mickey felt dumb again like he should just magically know this stuff. He hung up the call and found an episode on his phone.  
“You have to watch it on here, ok?” he handed Frannie the phone and stood up.  
“Watch it with me. Please. You’ll like Chase and you’ll wanna get a doggy.”  
“Kid, I really don’t think I’m gonna like the police dog.” What had he gotten into? He’d just tell her that he had to do something else.  
“Please? For a minute?” Crap, he sat back down.  
Frannie scooted closer to Mickey and leaned her head against his arm and snuggled in. He found himself swallowing hard. Well, he could probably watch one episode with her.

3\. 6:30 PM  
Three episodes later the little pipsqueak finally said she was hungry. He’d kept her alive for over an hour and a half. And that damn dog was pretty cute.  
They walked into the kitchen and Frannie pulled herself up to sit on the barstool at the counter. Mickey looked through the refrigerator and cabinets trying to find something relatively easy to make. Ian was good about making sure they always had a stocked kitchen these days and Mickey quickly spotted a couple of options.  
“Chicken nuggets or hot dogs?” he asked the little girl. The kitchen lights bounced off her red hair and for a minute it seemed to be just the shade of Ian’s. Freaking redheads.  
“Nuggets.” Yeah, the girl definitely wasn’t a talker.  
He threw a pot on the stove and started boiling water, “Ok, nuggets and mac and cheese coming up.” She continued to watch him. “You can go play or something if you want until food is done,” he told her.  
“Can I just stay here and watch?”  
“Are you a stalker or something?” he asked, but Frannie just smiled.  
“I can help,” she said.  
He opened the bag of chicken nuggets and handed it to Frannie along with a cookie sheet. “Ok, then Martha Stewart, put the nuggets on the cookie sheet and make sure to keep them from being too close to each other.”  
“Can I pour the stuff in the water?”  
“Stuff in the water? No kid, that is hot, it could splash up in your face. I’m not trying to take you to the ER. Peppermint Patty would cut my throat.”  
“With a knife?” she asked.  
“Yes, with a knife, she wouldn’t hurt me much if she used a spoon.” He turned back to the boiling pot of water and poured in the box of generic mac and cheese.  
He took the cookie sheet and had to admit the girl did a great job spreading out the nuggets. He told her so and put them in the oven. While they baked, he finished up with the noodles and dinner was ready in about fifteen minutes.  
They didn’t talk much as he put a few chicken nuggets on the plate and plopped a spoonful of mac and cheese next to them. She looked at the plate and back at him, expectantly.  
“What? It’s ready. You expecting some fine dining or something? You are in the wrong place.”  
“I always hafta have a veggie or fruit. Mommy says so.”  
“Right, of course you do.” Mickey opened the fridge again and spotted some apple slices in a container. He inspected them and since they didn’t look too brown, he put a few on her plate. Then he pulled down a jar of peanut butter intending to add that to her plate.  
“What is that for?”  
Now he was incredulous. “Peanut butter. You can’t eat apple slices without peanut butter”.  
“Oh.”  
Wait, he thought, didn’t some kids like die because of peanut butter? Choke the fuck out and keel over? He tried to remember where he heard that. Maybe back in elementary school? Fuck, he couldn’t remember.  
“Have you had peanut butter before? You know like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, that kinda shit, uh stuff.”  
“Um hum,” she nodded.  
“For sure?” God, he didn’t know all the freaking rules. Maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to this. Maybe because of him, Frannie really would end up in the ER tonight. Surely though, he would know by now, living in the same house with Debbie and Frannie, if Frannie had that condition.  
“Yeah, not on apples,” she explained to him, “on bread.”  
Relieved, he showed her how she could dip the apples in the peanut butter and eat them. He was still surprised she didn’t eat apples with peanut butter before. He loved that shit when he was little. Heck he still did. The thought had him grabbing a few slices to dip in the peanut butter for himself.  
“Oooh,” Frannie squealed after her first bite.  
“Right? It's like apple heaven,” Mickey told her.  
“This is my new bestest food. I’m going to tell my Mommy to let me eat it every day.”  
Micky felt oddly proud. He just showed a little human something new for the first time. That felt...really cool.

4\. 7:15  
“Is it time for bed yet,” Mickey asked as the duo headed back to the living room.  
“No. I don’t go to sleep right after dinner. We should play now.”  
“We?”  
“Barbie dolls! I can bring them down here. Will you play with me Uncle Mickey?”  
This was an unexpected development. He really needed to start thinking things through before jumping into these messes.  
“I don’t know anything about dolls, Frannie.”  
“I can teach you how to play! Like you teached me about peanut butter apples.” Seeing how this was the most excited Frannie had been in their few hours together tonight, Mickey couldn’t really see a way out.  
“You got any friends to invite over to play dolls?” he asked.  
She ignored him, running up the stairs to grab the toys, “Be right back.”  
Moments later she dragged a huge bag of dolls behind her as she descended the stairs.  
“I have boy dolls. If you want to you can be Ken. Want to be black Ken or white Ken?” Frannie asked, sitting down on the floor and pulling dolls from the bag, along with a ton of random bits of doll clothing.  
“You pick,” Mickey stiffly sat down near her.  
“You can be him. He doesn’t have a name, so it can be Mickey if you want it to.” She handed him a Hispanic male doll with a manbun. Jesus Christ, a man bun!  
“No way man, I’m not naming this man bun ass doll Mickey. And why is dressed so dumb?” Man-bun had on a pair of tight cropped khaki pants and striped pink and white shirt.  
“He is my favorite. He’s gonna be Mickey”.  
She gently put a dress on a naked Barbie doll, “Mickey can be Barbie’s boyfriend and they can go to the movies”.  
“Whatever,” Mickey grumbled.  
“You can put different clothes on him if you want,” Frannie said sweetly.  
Mickey pulled various clothes out of the bag. Boy doll clothes and girl doll clothes were all jumbled up together along with shoes and necklaces and shit. He found a pair of camo pants and a camo shirt and thought that would look a little less girly on Man-bun. Then he found another Ken doll, his hair almost a strawberry blonde. Ginger Ken was totally naked, so Mickey tried to put the camo on that doll instead. His big fingers fumbled trying to get stupid doll pants on the stupid doll.  
Frannie took them from him and said, “I’ll show you how to do it”. She carefully and slowly pulled the pants on Ginger Ken and buttoned up his camo shirt. Putting Ginger on her lap, she reached for Man-bun and studied them both carefully.  
“I was in your wedding,” she told Mickey.  
“Yes, you were. You did a great job with the flowers.”  
“My dress was prettier than Barbies.”  
“Definitely,” replied Mickey.  
“You married my uncle Ian and then you got to be my uncle too.”  
She looked up at him then and said seriously, “Getting married to Uncle Ian means I get to keep you forever too.”  
Mickey looked away and didn’t know what to say. He felt a weird kind of way.  
“Yeah you do, Frannie. I’ll be here for you forever,” he said it solemnly. He was making a promise, a pact.  
Freaking Gallaghers. Redheaded Gallaghers messing with his heart.  
“Ok, so this will be Mickey and the one in these clothes will be Ian. And they will be married, so Mickey can’t date Barbie because that is not right. Barbie needs a different boyfriend.”  
She soon had the black Ken dressed for his date with Barbie. And Mickey just went along with their little Mickey and Ian, Barbie and Black Ken adventure.  
Freaking Gallaghers. Always getting him to agree to shit he never thought he’d do.

5\. 8:30 PM  
It was time for bed. Mickey was shocked by how quickly Barbie time had sped by. By the end of the play session he was able to get doll clothes on and off fairly effectively and had perfected two different sounding voices for each of his dolls. He helped Frannie pack the toy bag, giving a little smirk and he placed Man-bun on the top of the pile and then Ginger Ken on top of him.  
“What do you do when it’s bedtime?” Mickey asked Frannie.  
“Get on pj’s and brush my teeth. Sometimes Mommy reads a story. Will you read me a story tonight?”  
Like he’d say no to anything this girl asked of him. Shit, once he crossed the Barbie line there was no going back.  
She easily managed getting herself dressed for bed and he sat on the toilet while she brushed her teeth, standing on a little stool to reach the sink.  
“Get the back ones better,” he instructed, “gotta get all those bits of peanut butter off.”  
She did as he asked. She was a really good kid. Debbie had done decently by her.  
They moved into the room that Debbie and Frannie shared. Next to the double bed was a twin bed where Frannie slept. He motioned toward it.  
“Can we lay down in Mommy’s bed while you read the story?”  
“Ok pick a book out,” he told her as his phone rang. Debbie.  
“How’s it going? Frannie is usually about ready for bed by now. She needs to brush her teeth first”  
“Done that already. We are getting ready to read a story. She wants to sleep in your bed tonight.”  
“That’s fine. She sleeps with me there a lot. I am not staying away all night, so I should be home in a couple more hours. Can I say goodnight to her quickly? I’ll let her know I will be there beside her when she wakes up in the morning.”  
He passed the phone over to the little girl whose eyes lit up when she heard her mother’s voice.  
“Mommy, I put apples in peanut butter and it’s my favorite and we need to buy more peanut butter. Uncle Mickey played Barbies with me and he played with Mickey and Ian and they were married like the real Mickey and Ian. Uncle Mickey said I need new Ken clothes because all the ones I have are super gay. Ok, I will go to sleep as soon as the story is done. Hey can Uncle Mickey watch me again? Tomorrow? Oh ok, but next time maybe?”  
She told her mother that she loved her as Mickey’s heart continued to swell. Damn it he was like the fucking old Grinch cartoon with his heart growing bigger and shit.  
Frannie returned the phone to Mickey, settled the covers over herself in the big bed and asked Mickey if he would lie down with her while he read the book. Mickey didn’t like physical affection. Only with Ian. Yet he hesitated only the briefest of seconds before he crawled under the covers beside her and began to read, “The Poky Little Puppy”. What was it with this kid and dogs?

6\. 10:00 PM  
Mickey gently crawled out of Debbie’s bed and softly walked to the door. They’d ended up reading two stories, the second about a big red dog, of course. He turned out the light making sure the plugged- in nightlight would allow Frannie to see if she happened to wake up. Liam was spending the night down the street at a friend’s house and it didn’t look like Carl was back home yet. He expected Debbie to come in anytime now and he still had a couple of hours before Ian would be home. He went downstairs and to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and smiled a bit when he saw the mostly empty peanut butter jar still on the counter. Tonight, he’d begun to think maybe he could actually do this father thing. Frannie was raised in this same neighborhood and she was doing alright. She had love though, something Mickey never truly had growing up. His sister was the closest thing he had to a loving relationship before Ian. And they didn’t have any examples to teach them how love was supposed to be. He just wanted to be a present dad. He’d made a complete wreck of the chance he had with Yevgeny. He was being raised by some rich fuck now and for all Lana’s faults, she loved her son. All Mickey could do was cause harm if he reached out, right? Mickey knew Ian would encourage a reunion between him and his son. Maybe. He made the decision right there between sips of his beer that he would submit the paperwork to the Chicago Learning Center. Go to the adult classes and try to get his GED. If he was going to think about doing this parenting thing in any form, he was going to be the best example to a kid he could be. 

7\. 12:15 AM  
Mickey was in bed and the lights were turned down low but he was still awake when he heard the front door opening. He propped up a bit and waited for Ian to join him in the bedroom.  
“Hey Mick,” Ian said when he finally came to the bedroom. Ian sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his new boots.  
“How was the first day on the job?” Mickey asked him.  
Shoes off, Ian stood up to pull off his uniform. He grinned, and Mickey knew that it had been a good day.  
“It was good. It was good to be back out there and helping people. I have to do what the EMTs say. I’m definitely the little bitch assistant, but I enjoyed it. The shift supervisor seemed cool. She said there are three other parolees working there that are in this program. And the guy I was teamed up with today said he was impressed with how well I knew my shit.”  
“I’m glad man. This is good, really good.”  
Ian was down to his boxers by now, and climbed into the bed, over and across Mickey and into his spot. He leaned into Mickey and kissed his temple.  
“How was your big night with Frannie?”  
“Fine, she’s still alive and everything,” Mickey said, “and I think she needs a dog.”  
“I was more worried about you still being alive honestly,” Ian said, now nuzzling the side of Mickey’s neck. “I’m not complaining about being too tired.”  
Mickey pushed his body back into his husband’s.  
“Ian, you know I’ve been thinking. I wouldn’t mind having a kid one day. We can start talking about it.”  
Ian near whispered, “Like adoption or surrogacy? Really talking about it?”  
“Yeah really. We can look into the different options”  
Ian asked, “Do you have a preference of a boy or girl?”  
“Nah man. I don’t care about that. You know though… I like fucking carrot tops with the freckles and pale skin.”  
Now Ian gave a bark of laughter, “I know you do Mick, I know.” He turned his husband’s head to face him and went in for a kiss.


End file.
